What I mean, is this
by alifestylechoice
Summary: As he sat there with his forehead on the—pink—toilet seat, and his knees on the tiles, he decided now would be as good a time as any to do some thinking as to what exactly he had done last night. Kakasaku Kakashi/Sakura


**Title:** What I mean, is this**  
Author:** alifestylechoice   
**Fandom:** Naruto (Kakashi/Sakura)   
**Rating:** R (Light sexin'.)  
**Words:** 628  
**Summary:** As he sat there with his forehead on the—pink—toilet seat, and his knees on the tiles, he decided now would be as good a time as any to do some thinking as to what exactly he had done last night.

_A/N: For the ladies (and spare gents) at the Kakashi/Sakura FC. Hooray for 1000 pages, and hopefully many more to come. Thanks for making me feel like part of something very special._

* * *

**What I mean, is this**

Kakashi awoke and could immediately identify the smell of freshly made eggs and toast. He also awoke to the throbbing of his temples and the acute urge to vomit.

So, he sat up, made a beeline to the toilet, and did just that.

As he sat there with his forehead on the—pink—toilet seat, and his knees on the tiles, he decided now would be as good a time as any to do some thinking as to what exactly he had done last night. In the corner of his eyes he spotted a familiar tan skirt and black bra hanging from the hook on the back of the bathroom door.

Oh, boy.

He decided quickly that thinking was too hard and he slumped forward, cheek resting against the wall next to the toilet. He rested one arm across the toilet paper dispenser and winced. This is how Sakura found him when she walked into the bathroom with two plates of eggs, toast, and coffee, perfectly balanced in her delicate hands. She was also naked, which, when Kakashi cracked open one eye to greet her, assisted his recovery process some.

"Good morning," she chirped. "Breakfast? It'll get that acidic taste out of your mouth."

He rolled over, back against the wall. He thought he didn't have the strength to eat, but the allure of fresh breakfast served by an attractive naked girl was hard to willingly resist.

"Mrphprefin," he replied.

She placed the plate on his lap, closed the toilet lid, and placed his cup of coffee on its pink surface. Closing the bathroom door, she took a seat on the fluffy pink bath rug. They began to eat, chewing in silence.

"Feel a little better?" she asked after a bit of time.

It took him a moment to answer, his waking brain captivated by the freckles on her collarbone. He took a glorious sip of coffee. "Much. Thanks."

"Oh, don't mention it."

There was a pause.

"You know, when we do this again, you're going to be in charge of breakfast."

Kakashi sputtered (which he was very embarrassed about—he was the feared _Copy Ninja_ for crying out loud). "When. When we do this again," he repeated, slowly.

Sakura nodded, unfazed. She nibbled a bit of toast.

Kakashi put his empty plate down next to him on the floor. "Define 'this.'"

She finished chewing the last bit of eggs, tongue darting out against the fork (oh god, this is torture). "You don't remember much, do you?"

He was about to respond when she climbed onto all fours and began to approach him, her arms tangling with his—oh crap, _naked_—legs.

"Well," Sakura began, smoothing her hands over his thighs. "What I mean is _this_."

He swallowed as she ran her hands up and over the length of his arms. The soft pads of her fingers tickled, but it was no laughing matter as her breasts came into contact with his chest.

"And when we were like _this_."

She leaned forward and ran her tongue along the edge of his collarbone. Her knees pushed against the inside of his thighs.

"And when I did _this_."

He shuddered when one of those delicate hands closed around his cock.

"And when you did _this_."

She took his hand and guided it between her strong thighs. His mouth dropped open and she pressed her lips against his.

He closed his eyes, the ache in his groin a torture. A really, really welcome torture.

"Well," he mused, a bit out of breath. Her thumb pressed _just like this_, and his breath hitched. "I think it'd be fine if we did—oh _fuck_—if we did this again."

She smiled against his mouth. "Good. I'd like bagels with cranberry tea."

"Duly noted."

_-fin-_

_Thank you for reading--please review if you have the time! _


End file.
